


Morning

by LuchaDoRa



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Coping, Depression, I'm sad fight me, Mental Health Issues, Self-Encouragement, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, author's way of dealing with shit, i'm not okay, not sure what this is, wasn't even gonna post bec its too short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuchaDoRa/pseuds/LuchaDoRa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Know this: you can start over, every morning." - Tyler Joseph</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I know it's hard sometimes, but stay alive frens. I promise it's worth it |-/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

Tyler looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. His eyes looked a little worse for wear, but then again he hadn't got much sleep that night. He washed his face for the second time that morning, this time with icey cold water.  
"It's a new morning, Tyler. You can start over." He said to himself. He wished it was true. It didn't matter if it was a new day or not, what happened the previous day - regardless of whether anyone else saw it or if it was just him alone in a corner - it still happened and he would always ponder over it whenever his mixed up brain could wean a spare moment. There were days when he had to ask himself "Am I okay?" and those days really crushed him because he knew deep down he wasn't okay. But the worst part of it was, everyone thought he was better than okay and he could do nothing but live up to their expectations. Because what else could the eldest child do but set an example? He was bleeding internally and everyone was oblivious to the invisible bruises that blemished his freezing soul.  
He wiped a rogue tear that escaped from his dimming eyes. "It's a new morning, Tyler." He said again.


End file.
